


Rhapsody in Blue: the Podfic

by TheGroupofOne



Series: The Notes Played In Between Podfics [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small story about Will dealing with his empathy and how that benefits Hannibal.<br/>Park 26 of the Notes Played In Between, by DarkmoonSigel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhapsody in Blue: the Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rhapsody In Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071327) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Podbooks

  * [MP3 with music](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Rhapsody%20in%20Blue%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:11


  * [M4B without music](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Rhapsody%20in%20Blue.m4b) | **Size:** 4.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:45


  * [M4B with music](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Rhapsody%20in%20Blue%20music.m4b) | **Size:** 5.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:11

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who isn't familiar with Rhapsody in Blue, the music used in the podfic is only a short clip around the middle of it. The actual piece is about [ 16 minutes long.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynEOo28lsbc) And EPIC!


End file.
